Persona Cross 4: The True Side of Death
by DigitalTalesWriter
Summary: The Main Protagonist of Persona 4 has returned to Inaba for the summer. Upon meeting up with his friends,he also meets two new people that recently moved to Inaba. One of them appears to have a different power and past memeber of SEES w/the revival of Nyx
1. Prologue

Sorry for my style of writing it's not really the best and any dialogue inside parentheses are thoughts. Now enjoy the story of the crossover of Persona 3 and 4(belonging to Atlus)

* * *

**Persona Cross 4: Twin Persona Cards**

**Prologue**

In the town of Inaba, everything is calm and quiet at the time of midnight. A teenage boy, wearing a black cloak over a Yasogami High school uniform, is quickly running through the streets away from shadows chasing him. The boy reaches a dead end while breathing heavily to gather his breath.

The shadows catch up to him closing in on the boy, making him walk back against the wall. The boy reaches towards his back and pulls out a long wooden stick from behind him. Suddenly a blue light shined behind the boy and scares the shadows causing them to back away.

The boy looks behind him and sees a blue door with an interesting design.

"The Velvet Room?" said the boy. After questioning it, the boy opens the door and walks in.

The boy entered a blue room with a table at the end and a mysterious old man with a long nose sitting at the end of the table.

"Igor! Why have you brought me here?" said the boy. The man smiles mischievously.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who saved your life?" said Igor.

"We both know I could have handle the situation" said the boy. The boy becomes observant and stares around the room.

"Where's Margaret?" said the boy.

"She... went out for awhile" said Igor. The boy didn't believe his comment but ignored it nonetheless.

"Besides tomorrow will be a special day for you and a couple of others" said Igor.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" said the boy.

"Tomorrow is summer break for all students and the key to all your problems and more will arrive. Unlock both mindsets of yours it will and may you unlock its." said Igor. The boy didn't understand what he was saying but he knew not to argue with Igor from experience. The boy turned around to leave the room, wondering about the words Igor had said to him.


	2. Chapter 1 or Part 1: Midnight Mystery

I finally finished the first part of the story, and for any true hard persona fans please don't slander anything I wrote here, it's just a side story made for fun. Remember all thoughts are inside parentheses

* * *

**Part I: The Elusive Midnight Mystery**

It was July in Inaba during summer break, students away from school are hanging around the town. An oncoming train is heading towards Inaba. A teenage boy, with gray hair and wearing a dark black overcoat, is one of the only passengers on the train. He looks out the window seeing the town of Inaba and his eyes looked as if he was reminiscing.

The conductor of the train spoke using the speakers saying "Next Stop: Inaba".

The boy heard the announcement and got up out of his seat, grabbing his bag from the upper luggage rack. The train stopped and the boy got off at the station. Upon leaving the station, he saw his uncle Dojima and his little girl cousin Nanako.

"Big brother you're finally here!" said Nanako running towards the boy and hugging him.

"I see you're doing well, Souji" said Dojima.

"Yeah" said Souji with a smile on his face.

All of them entered the car and headed towards the inner part of Inaba. While in the car, Dojima looked behind him seeing Souji with a emotionless expression on his face.

"I can't believe its been 4 months since we've seen each other and since that incident" said Dojima. A serious expression went over Souji's face and quiet went throughout the car. Souji looked out the window and started to think to himself.

"(That's right, when I was here last year all of us tried to seek the truth of the midnight channel using our personas…)" said Souji. He looked at Nanako and Dojima.

"(… I even risked both Dojima's and Nanako's lives but all of that should be behind us after defeating Izanami and the midnight channel restored.)" said Souji. The family had reached their home, when Souji stepped out of the car he looked at the house with intensity.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to be back?" said Dojima.

"No, I am, but something just feels weird around here" said Souji. Dojima looked at Souji's face and saw I was filled with depression.

"Hey, how about we unpack your things while you go visit your friends at Junes" said Dojima. Souji looked at him and smiled agreeing with him. Souji ran down the street towards the Junes Department store.

"Is he okay?" asked Nanako. "I think he'll be fine" said Dojima. After running nonstop, Souji had made it to Junes and went to the roof. He walked around and saw a familiar person. A round blue bear was handing out balloons to people shopping.

"Teddie…." said Souji. The bear heard his voice spoken and turned around seeing Souji. "Sensei…" said Teddie with tears flowing out of the bear costumes eyes. "Sensei!" said Teddie jumping and hugging Souji. Souji managed to stay standing from the impact of the hug. "Souji, is that you!" said a familiar male voice.

Souji turned around slowly seeing one of his old friends Yosuke Hanamura.

Yosuke was wearing his work uniform meaning he was still working.

"Man!, this is great! Wait until everyone sees you again, they're actually all downstairs right now!" said Yosuke. Yosuke probably hadn't noticed he was yelling the whole time, but Souji said nothing knowing they were happy to see each other.

"Me and Teddie will be right back to get everyone" said Yosuke running off. Souji saw a tear flow out of Yosuke's eye and smiled to himself.

"Wait! Yosuke wait for me!" said Teddie chasing after Yosuke. Souji kept on smiling and looked around the area. At one table he saw a boy, with green eyes, his age and a younger girl sitting at the same table. The boy made eye contact with Souji quickly and then looked away. Souji noticed they were both wearing Yasogami High school uniforms.

"(Both of them must have summer lessons or attend summer cram school)" said Souji.

The girl got up saying "Okay then I'll meet downstairs Touya-nii". The girl then ran passed Souji and towards the stairs. The boy got up and walked in front of Souji.

"You must be the famous Seta Souji of Inaba. I've heard a lot about you since I moved to this town, it's a pleasure to meet you" said the boy extending his arm. Souji shook hands with the boy and sensed nothing from him.

"By the way my name is Setoname Touya, I'm a third year who transferred here recently" said the boy.

"Nice to meet you" said Souji smiling.

"Well then I'll take my leave" said the boy walking passed him. The second the Touya passed Souji a voice rang in Souji's head.

"Midnight stops for no one" said the voice.

The voice had stopped and Souji turned around but no one was there. Souji started to worry about what is to come towards him and his friends. Just then he was tackled from behind knocking him to the ground and felt a soft sensation on his back.

"Senpai!" said a familiar female voice. He looked behind him and was surprised to see Risette Kujikawa.

"Rise, why are you here?" said Souji.

"I'm on break from show business to see everyone for the summer, but I didn't know you'd be here" said Rise. Her voice was filled with a lot of excitement. Then he heard an uproar of voices calling his name. Souji got up, with Rise still hugging him from behind, seeing the rest of his friends running towards him.

"Damn Rise you sure know how to run" said Kanji.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Souji.

"The second she heard you were here she disappeared without a trace" said Chie laughing a little.

"Of course I would run to see Senpai, I love him" said Rise. Everyone started to laugh and enjoy the moment. After everyone had settled down, they sat down at the table under the tent.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to town Souji?" said Yosuke.

"I thought I'd surprise everyone" said Souji.

"Well we were all quite astonished from your presence" said Naoto.

"Really Sensei, you could've at least told dear old Teddie" said Teddie.

"Hey Teddie... have you've been inside the midnight channel recently?" said Souji.

"No, is there a problem?" said Teddie confused.

"Forget about it, it was nothing" said Souji. Yosuke looked at him and then everyone else, all of them having the same thought.

"Come on you know us, Senpai what's wrong?" said Rise. Souji smiled at how they knew so much of him still and informed his friends about the recent events.

"Setoname Touya? He moved here a few months ago" said Yosuke.

"I believed he was strange and looked into him. Touya and his little sister Anami have moved around quite a bit and they live without their parents. The strange thing is they moved into the apartment building Adachi used to live in" said Naoto.

"But he seems like a normal person" said Chie.

"So did that bastard Adachi but he ended up being a murderer" said Kanji. Rise and Teddie arrived back at the table.

"We looked inside but we didn't sense anything and everything seemed normal" said Rise.

"I wonder what "Midnight stops for no one" means?" said Teddie. Souji looked at Yukiko, who was looking down and had not said a word at all.

"Yukiko is something wrong?" said Souji. Yukiko looked alarmed and nervous.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just a little tired is all" said Yukiko.

"I thought we solved everything already!" said Yosuke.

"Well all of us are persona users, so it is possible for other type of people have the same type of power we do" said Naoto.

"Just to be safe I think we should check the Midnight channel tonight" said Rise. Souji looked towards the sky seeing the rain clouds traveling over the town. Chie looked at Yukiko who still looked depressed.

"Is this about Setoname?" said Chie.

"I think so" said Yukiko. Later on after they had caught up with each other they all headed home.

* * *

First Day of Summer Break

11:59

Inside of the Dojima Residence

* * *

Midnight was only a few minutes away and Souji was looking out the window staring at the rain. Midnight had started and the TV had turned on. A green clock had shown on the TV and the clock stated midnight. Suddenly outside the sound of rain had stopped. Souji turned around seeing the rain had stopped in mid-air and everything was enveloped in a green light. He quickly took out his phone to call Yosuke but it had stopped functioning. After many attempts Souji ran downstairs to see Dojima frozen in place. There was no sign of movement or life in Dojima. Souji ran outside and saw everyone standing in front of his house.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" said Souji.

Naoto pointed up and Souji saw Naoto's Persona Yamato-Takeru in the sky.

"During this moment of time our Personas are apparently able to be called out" said Naoto. "But this isn't possible!" said Teddie.

"Wait, if the Personas can come out does that mean….?" said Chie wondering.

Suddenly a noise was heard behind them. They all looked and saw shadows behind them.

"No way! How come this is happening today!" said Kanji. "PERSONA!" said Souji. Izanagi had come how out Souji's Persona card and slashed through all the shadows.

"We have to figure out why this is happening and why'd it start now!" said Yosuke. "But how?" said Yukiko.

Everyone looked down to think of an idea.

"Let's try traveling through the midnight channel" said Souji.

"What!" exclaimed everyone.

"This maybe what that Setoname guy meant when he said "Midnight stops for no one" said Souji.

"At midnight everything has stopped in place but midnight hasn't" said Naoto.

"So it was a warning?" said Rise.

"No I think it was more like a hint" said Naoto.

"Everyone prepare yourselves and we'll meet up at Junes." said Souji.

"How will we get in? Junes has an electronic lock" said Yosuke.

"I don't think it'll be problem because no piece of technology seems to be functioning during this time" said Naoto.

"Right then we'll meet at Junes and kick the ass of the person doing this" said Kanji. Everybody nodded in agreement and then left to prepare. Teddie(without bear costume) stood there with a worried look on his face.

"Are you worried about your home?" said Souji. "I am but it's not just that" said Teddie. Souji started to look worried.

"Did you see anything before that clock appeared on the midnight channel?" said Teddie. Souji shook his head.

"I was afraid of that. Just before that clock appeared I saw a girl with something behind her, but that girl looked familiar somehow" said Teddie. Souji saw how scared and worried Teddie was.

"Don't worry we'll get through this" said Souji reassuring Teddie. "Right Sensei! We'll meet you at Junes" said Teddie running off. Souji entered his house and headed towards his room. He pulled out his black jacket with the roman numeral II on the side of the collar and his two-handed sword. He looked into the reflection of himself on the sword and started to think on what is to become of him and his friends again.

* * *

Junes Electronic Department

Dark Hour

12:00 - Ten minutes later

* * *

Souji met up with his friends at Junes and each of them had their weapons ready.

"Who would've thought we had to use these again?" said Yosuke holding up both of his kunais.

"This makes me feel real nostalgic on those events earlier" said Chie. Souji walked up to the TV and placed his hand on the surface. A strange feeling surged through his body and quickly drew his hand away.

"Senpai what's wrong?" said Rise. "Something is in there" said Souji staring into his hand. Everyone quickly gazed at each other and started to worry.

"Don't worry everyone we can get through this" said Souji. Everyone stared into the TV and all came to the same realization. "Alright let's go!" said Kanji.

Everyone all yelled in the same tone in excitement and entered the TV.

After entering the TV and opening their eyes they were surprised to see where they were.

"No it can't be!" said Rise.

"It was like this when we came earlier" said Teddie. The Midnight channel was reverted back to it's studio form with the fog lingering in the area. Teddie dropped to his arms and legs and started to tear up.

"My home has turned into this again" said Teddie. Everyone tried to console Teddie except for Souji who looked around. Souji saw nothing through the fog but saw a human shadow figure. Upon seeing it Souji put on his glasses to see through the fog but the figure was gone. After Teddie cheered up everyone put their glasses on and gathered together.

"So what are we going to do?" said Yukiko. "Rise can you sense anything?" said Souji. "Let me see" said Rise. Rise pulled out her persona card and unleashed Kanzeon.

"This is weird" said Rise. Everyone looked confused and waited for her response.

"I sense two people but one is running towards the other" said Rise. "I do find it weird that two people are in this area but that doesn't seem that weird" said Naoto.

"No, the person who's running before a shadow meets up with him it just disappears" said Rise. Everyone became shocked and confused.

"What's happening here!" said Chie. "There's only one way to find out! Rise which direction are those guy in?" said Yosuke. Rise pointed towards a way where the fog seemed to be the most thick. Although everyone felt scared to travel into the fog but went in fearing the worst to come. They had finally reach the end of the fog and ended up in front of a huge high school.

"Hey, this school isn't it familiar?" said Chie. "It's Gekkoukan High school we went there on our school field trip to Iwatodai" said Naoto. "But why is it here?" said Yukiko. Suddenly a female voice started to speak.

"I don't want to be here I want to go back home. If I can't and no on cares I might as well die" said the voice. "That voice is familiar as well" said Kanji. Everyone tried to come up with an answer or thought on the voice but nothing came up.

"Let's go this may be one more clue to this midnight mystery!" said Yosuke. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed inside of the school. As they walked into the lobby the voice started to speak again.

"I never wanted to come the Inaba! I want to go back to Iwatodai and be with my friends when we became juniors! Everyone here just wants to see me disappear" said the voice. "This girl sounds so sad and scared" said Rise.

"We need to find that girl as quick as possible" said Teddie.

"We at least got somewhat of clue to find her, so let's head to the second floor" said Naoto. Upon hearing that the group headed towards the stairs except for Yukiko and Chie. "You started to look worried again" said Chie.

"It's nothing but I just hope I'm wrong about that voice" said Yukiko.

Chie started to worry but convinced Yukiko to head upstairs. They checked each classroom on the second floor but had no luck until they reached the final room of 2-F. Souji reached for the handle of the door but the door slid opened and someone crashed into him.

"Shit! That hurt!" said a familiar male voice. Souji heard to voice and quickly looked ahead of him seeing Setoname Touya.

"Hey it's Setoname!" said Chie. Touya quickly realized the situation and stood up yelling "Why are you guys here!". "That's my question!, and how "bear" you steal it" said Teddie laughing to himself.

"Teddie shut up" said Yosuke. All eyes were on Touya, everyone noticed over his school uniform he had an overbearing black cloak, an armband on his arm reading SEES and a giant wooden rod with a weird design on the top on his back.

"So spill it why are you here!" said Kanji. A giant shadow appeared behind the Touya and everyone was too slow to react. Touya quickly pulled out his staff and said "Agidyne". A giant burst of flames erupted inside the shadow, completely destroying it. Everyone became startled and wary of Touya.

"Well well this shadows sure are persistent" said Touya placing his staff on his back. Touya looked over at the group and smiled. "Don't tell me your guys are scared of me now" said Touya.

"You've never answered our question" said Souji.

"Why? Hmm….. I guess there are several reasons but the main reason I'm here to save my sister" said Touya. "So that was your sister speaking" said Yukiko in realization.

Touya's mood became a little depressed from the remark. "Yeah it was her" said Touya. "Why is your sister here?" said Yukiko. "(Why is Yukiko talking to this guy so much?)" said Yosuke. "I was watching the Midnight channel to make sure nothing would happen but she woke up and was pulled into the TV right before the dark hour happened" said Touya. "Pulled in? Dark Hour?" said Naoto. Suddenly a scream was heard from the roof of the school. "Anami!" said Touya running towards the stairs.

"We should chase after him" said Rise. The whole group agreed and ran after Touya. Everybody had made it to the roof, seeing Anami had been tied up and Touya was cutting the ropes.

"Anami, are you okay?" said Touya. "Leave me alone Touya-nii! This is all your fault, I just want to leave this world" said Anami. "Anami….." said Touya in a depressed tone. Everyone watched as the moment had passed but everyone became startled on what they saw next. A dark aura surrounded Touya and started to form into a shadow outside of his body. "So I'm a useless piece of shit now! My own sister doesn't even want my help!" said shadow Touya.

"A shadow!" said Chie. Yukiko ran up to Touya and the shadow let her pass.

"Touya-san snap out of it, you need to accept your shadow!" said Yukiko shaking Touya. No response was heard from Touya. Anami stared at her brother and started to shake him as well.

"Touya-nii I didn't really mean what I said! I was just a little scared and said some nonsense!" said Anami.

"Shut up! I know it's my fault I can do shit for anyone not even when I had join SEES" said Shadow Touya. "SEES?" said Naoto.

"No one even knew that I joined and why did I even? I was no help and when they did know it was too late SEES was disbanded" said Shadow Touya. Everyone sensed the shadow was growing even stronger.

"Setoname! Accept your shadow!" said Yosuke.

"I'm just a little boy who wished he could help but I'm just pathetic! All I ever did when I was young was save people until I joined SEES" said Shadow Touya.

Touya realized something and immediately stood up. "No! You're not me!" said Touya.

"No!" said everyone in slight terror.

The shadow chuckled and turned into a giant hybrid of human with four arms with wings on each arm, wearing a dark black robe covering the main torso and body and had chains on it's neck and legs.

"Crap we got to act fast, Susano-O!" said Yosuke pulling out his persona card. Nothing had happen, the persona didn't come out of the card.

"Hey, what's happening!" said Yosuke. Everyone else tried to summon their persona as well but none came out.

"This is so weird!" said Chie.

"I think we other problems on hand" said Naoto. The giant shadow screeched and charged at Souji. Souji readied his sword but someone ran in front of him. It was Touya who quickly turned his head towards Souji saying "Don't worry I'll handle this".

Souji noticed and change in eye color from green to blue. "First! Tetrakarn!" said Touya lifting his staff into the air. A barrier surrounded Touya and the shadow was bounced back. Touya pulled out a persona card out his sleeve and everyone became shocked and confused.

"I summon you Narashima!" said Touya. Out of the card came out a hybrid of human with a metallic lion head with a light white cloak covering the main body, with dagger like claws and tail, and had a two short swords attached to it's legs.

"How come he can summon his persona!" said Rise.

"Narashima finish this in one blow!" said Touya pointing at the shadow. Narashima roared and pulled out it's two swords. It charged at the shadow and cut through it making it disappear.

Anami smiled and fainted. "Anami!" said Yukiko catching her. Touya walked next to Yukiko and crouched down. "She's fine just a little tired" said Touya.

"Touya-san just who are you really?" said Yukiko. "I'm giving the body back to Touya now" said Touya. Yukiko look confused but saw his eyes turn back to green.

"So after everything is done you leave it to me to clean up, you bastard" said Touya who seemed to be talking to himself. Everyone ran towards Touya and Yukiko, looking like they had a lot of questions.

"I see you all have questions now but there are a couple of people I need to deal with first" said Touya standing up.

"Oh so you've noticed us" said a voice coming from behind them.

Everyone turned seeing three people standing on top of the staircase. One being a middle aged man, the others were a little boy and a teenage girl. "Who are they?" said Teddie.

"Were you the ones who pulled my sister in?" said Touya. Everyone became alert and readied their weapons.

"Yes, we were and it seems you saw through everything else as well" said the man.

"Would you like me to tell what I found?" said Touya.

The man nodded with an interested smile on his face.

"After pulling in my sister you tied her up and had the little boy's persona manipulate my sister into trying to create a shadow. But with that failing you used my sister as bait to get my shadow to appear. You saw that my shadow wouldn't come out even with my emotions but that girl used her persona to shape into a shadow of myself which almost fooled me. Finally you used your persona to seal all of our personas so we couldn't fight against the girl's persona." said Touya. After everyone heard this explanation they realized the situation.

The man laughed and clapped "Very well done but I just want to know two things. How did you summon your persona and discover everything so quickly?".

"Oh that? That wasn't my persona" said Touya. Everyone became confused again.

"Also I found everything out because you don't know my life good enough to fake my shadow" said Touya. "I see so there was a flaw in my Persona's ability" said the girl.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question , who are you guys?" said Touya.

"Hahaha, you sure are an interesting boy. We are Strega Nexus!" said the man.

"Strega!" said Touya in a slightly angered tone.

"Our goal is to use Izanami's final remaining powers to free Nyx and start Armageddon again!" said the man.

"What!" yelled everyone. "I won't allow you to release Nyx!" said Touya. "You won't be able to stop us" said the man.

After saying his last comment the group called Strega Nexus disappeared. Touya balled up his fist in anger. "I think it's our turn to ask questions now" said Naoto.

"Hmph, Naoto-san always needs to lead the investigation but go ahead and ask" said Touya relieved. "I want to know first on how you can use spells without summoning your persona" said Naoto.

"Easy! I'm a mage even without my persona I can use magic" said Touya. "Mages? They really exist?" said Kanji. "You ask that but you seem to be able to accept the ideals of personas and shadows" said Touya.

No one saw any point in arguing with the statement that Touya had put up.

"I see then I want to know what the Dark Hour and this SEES group is" said Naoto.

"Explaining this feels so nostalgic to me. Three years ago there was a phenomenon called the dark hour, it was a hidden hour between midnight and the next day. During the dark hour all humans and technology would pretty much stop functioning. But there were people who could move within the dark hour…." said Touya. "Let me guess this was SEES" said Naoto. "Correct, SEES was an organization made of persona users to fight the shadows during the dark hour. Later they found out what created the dark hour, an unstoppable being named Nyx. On January 31st Nyx would fall upon Earth and end all life but Nyx was sealed at the cost of man's life. Nyx only came because more humans wanted Nyx to end their life." said Touya.

"Why would people want to die?" said Yukiko. "Life can sometimes be so brutal for them death is the only way out. That is what the original group of Strega made them believe" said Touya.

"I see people want to escape the pressures of life through death" said Rise.

"And those called Strega Nexus are trying to use the remaining power of Izanami to destroy the seal" said Naoto.

"Wait! There are remains of Izanami's power? How?" said Chie.

"Well, we have one person with Izanami's power here" said Touya looking at Souji. Everyone noticed who Touya was talking about and realized and accepted the fact.

"So one of those guys have received powers from Izanami as well?" said Yukiko. "We can also assume all of them have" said Touya. Even after hearing answers to their questions, everyone still was confused at the situation. Anami had moaned in her sleep and Touya took her from Yukiko.

"I know you all must still be confused but I'll answer all your questions tomorrow. The dark hour will end soon so I would leave soon as possible" said Touya. "Why?" said Chie. "If the dark hour ends and you're still here you will be stuck here until the next midnight" said Touya.

The fact startled and scared the group. "Meet up tomorrow at my apartment for further discussion" said Touya walking off. "Wait! We don't know where you live?" said Yosuke. "Oh, just ask Yukiko" said Touya leaving with a smirk on his face.

Everyone's eyes were placed on Yukiko. "You know where he lives?" said Rise. "Yeah" said Yukiko nervously. "How?" said Teddie. "Touya and Anami work part time at our Inn, I sometimes went over to their place to rest and hang out with Anami" said Yukiko. "And you didn't do "anything" with him while over there?" said Yosuke. "No I just talked and relaxed over there and nothing else" said Yukiko blushing. "(She's definitely hiding something)" said Chie. "Let's stop pestering her and leave at once" said Naoto walking off.

Everyone followed Naoto towards the exit of the midnight channel to wait for the next day.

* * *

Second Day of Summer Break

10:00 A.M

High Residential Area

* * *

The next day had arrived and everyone met up in front of Touya's apartment building.

"This is the apartment building?" said Yosuke. "Yeah, something wrong?" said Yukiko. Yosuke pointed at the building pointing out it's extravagant features and formidable size. "This place is huge! Each room is pretty like much a house!" said Yosuke.

"I wonder how much money this Touya guy has?" said Kanji.

"Is that something to worry about! My home is gone again" said Teddie. "Teddie's right, let's go" said Souji. They all walked into the apartment of Touya and Anami.

After entering the apartment, everyone gawked at how extravagant the place was.

"Oh, hello everyone" said Touya sitting on the couch in what appeared to be the living room. "Is this really where you live?" said Yosuke.

"Of course, is something weird about it?" said Touya.

"Of course there is! How can you afford this place?" said Kanji.

"I don't pay for this, the Kirijo company pays for this place for us" said Touya.

"Kirijo? Where have I heard of this name?" said Naoto.

"Wait, then why do you have jobs at the inn?" said Yukiko.

"They only pay for the room not for food and other necessities" said Touya. Anami walked into the room still sleepy and in her pajamas.

"Touya-nii, good morn-(yawn)-ing" said Anami. "Anami, your awake" said Touya. "Why is Yukiko-Senpai and everybody else here?" said Anami.

"This is SEES business Anami" said Touya. "Oh really? Then I'll be in my room" said Anami walking away. "Okay then~" said Touya.

"(Damn! His little sister is just too cute!) said Yosuke.

"Is it possible for me to date your sister Touya?" said Teddie. Everybody jumped when hearing this comment.

"Not unless you want that bear costume of your down your throat" said Touya with a giant smile.

"Damn, now that's just evil" said Kanji.

"He's always been protective over his little sister" said Yukiko in a slightly delighted tone.

"Are you actually happy about that?" said Chie. Teddie hid behind Rise and cowered.

"He scares me now. He went as far as to damage my bear costume" said Teddie.

"Are you only worried about the costume?" said Rise. Naoto coughed very loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Can we continue on the topic from last night?" said Naoto.

"Right, everyone go ahead and take a seat" said Touya. After everyone was situated, Naoto started off with the first question.

"Before I move onto the main questions, will you tell us everything you know about the situation?" said Naoto. Touya nodded his head in response to Naoto.

"Alright then, last night when you were speaking to the leader of Strega Nexus, you told him "…That wasn't my persona". Yet you were able to summon a persona to protect us all, why is that?" said Naoto.

"I thought you were going to ask that, but I'll explain it nonetheless. I am able to use two personas to be blunt" said Touya. "Do you have the wild card ability as well?" said Souji. Touya shook his head to deny the fact.

"A persona is like the physical form of all you emotions and personality. Basically one persona means to have one personality, but what about people who have a spilt or two personalities" said Touya. Everyone saw truth I what he was saying and paid more attention to his words.

"I am a person with two personalities and two personas. The man's persona ability was to seal any "known" personas, but he did not know of my second personality" said Touya. "And when your second personality came into act, he used his persona correct?" said Naoto.

"*chuckle*, Correct Naoto-san" said Touya.

"I noticed your eye color changed during the fight, is that possibly your…?" said Souji.

"So I see you've met him. Yes, when my personality changes so does my eye color from green to blue" said Touya.

"(His other personalty must have warned me about the Dark Hour)" said Souji

"What's your other personality like?" said Yukiko.

"My personality usually only comes out when I use my magic. He takes a lot of things seriously and act a like obnoxious at times, but he's still a great person" said Touya.

"Wait, if he comes out when you use magic, how do you fight?" said Kanji.

Touya smiled and stood up. He walked towards his staff against the wall and grabbed it. After a few seconds a gust of wind was felt. "Okay now, Chie-san can you please try to break my staff?" said Touya holding out his staff. "Huh! Why?" said Chie. "This will help my explanation" said Touya. Chie got up and walked in front of Touya. She looked at him and saw Touya was okay with it. Chie quickly leapt back and kicked the staff. The force of the kick pushed Touya back. Chie looked at the staff and was surprised. "It didn't break! There's not even a little dent on it! Are you sure this thing is made of wood?" said Chie.

"Yes it's completely made of wood. This is how I fight, I use my magical power and suppress around and inside of the staff. After that it pretty much works like a spear even the blade is at the top of my staff" said Touya. Touya swung his staff near Yosuke's head and a strand of hair fell out his head. "Yikes! Damn it Touya, be careful with that!" said Yosuke. Touya put the staff back against the wall and sat back in his seat.

"Now it's my turn" said Yukiko. "Go ahead" said Touya. "Usually a person with two personalities has had a traumatic event in their lives to cause the other personality to appear. What happened to you, Touya-san?" said Yukiko.

"So you saw through that huh, Yukiko-san?" said Touya. Everyone saw Touya struggle to bring up his past and started to worry. "I mean you don't have to tell us" said Yukiko.

"No, I'll tell you guys. After all you guys are all about searching for the truth" said Touya. Touya took a big gulp and started to speak.

"Three years ago Anami and I was part of a very secret experiment for the Kirijo Corporation, so secret the Kirijo family had no idea of it. The experiment was to allow a person to control twice the power of a regular persona. Anami and I had just awakened to our personas but Anami didn't want to keep her persona. Her persona was Lucifer, this was only a child persona though. So the scientist thought about transferring Lucifer into a human body and used me because of my magic ability, I accepted so I could grow stronger" said Touya. "To protect Anami…." said Yukiko. Touya nodded his head. "When trying to transfer Lucifer into my body the experiment went horribly wrong and the machine exploded. When I came out of the machine I felt no different. But just then Lucifer started to speak using my body, the scientist used this to their advantage and trained Lucifer while I watched from the inside. Eventually Lucifer gained his own persona and fought the shadows with me. After all that the scientist made me join SEES but it was a little to late, SEES was disbanded after defeating Nyx. The Kirijo family found about me and my sister and promised us a normal life together" said Touya.

"So that's why the Kirijo company pays for this place" said Yosuke. "I had my suspicions but I never thought it was something like this" said Naoto.

Yukiko stood up and held Touya's hands. "I'm so sorry" said Yukiko. "Thanks Yukiko-san" said Touya. Everyone saw a tear come out of his eye.

"I'm sorry to ask but can I see your persona?" said Teddie. Everyone became stunned to hear Teddie's question. "I don't mind but why may I ask?" said Touya.

"In the midnight channel we all saw a shadow of your persona, I just want to see what your persona truly looks like" said Teddie.

Touya reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a gun. Everyone jumped up into the air upon seeing the gun. "What's wrong everyone?" said Touya. "What's wrong! You just pulled out a gun damn it!" said Kanji. "Oh this, it's just a evoker" said Touya. "Evoker?" said Rise. "Our personas can only be summoned during the dark hour or in the midnight channel through the cards, but with this evoker I can summon my persona at any time" said Touya. Touya showed everyone there was no ammunition in the gun. Touya placed the barrel of the gun on his head at everyone jumped again but he fired already. The sound of glass breaking was heard and a light shined over Touya.

There was a human hybrid with four arm and wings on it's back and arms. It was wearing a bird mask over it's face, a white cloak covered it's main body and the arms were wrapped in chains. "This is my persona, Helel" said Touya. Helel disappeared back into Touya's body and Touya put the evoker back in his pocket.

"Why did you shoot your head?" said Rise.

"To summon my persona of course. The persona is place inside the mind and to allow it to break out the evoker releases it thorough my head" said Touya. Everyone calmed down.

"It would be nice if you tell us these thing beforehand" said Chie. "Yeah, that gave me a heart attack" said Rise. Yukiko still looked a little scared. "Everything okay Yukiko?" said Souji. "Yeah I'm alright, I think I was scared the most out of everybody" said Yukiko.

"Do you trust me now Teddie?" said Touya. "I do now, your persona is a kind one" said Teddie.

"Now that everyone has asked their questions, I have a favor to ask" said Touya. Everyone nodded their head allowing him to ask the favor.

"I would like you all to travel to Iwatodai and meet some people" said Touya.

"Who exactly?" said Naoto. "Some of the former members of SEES" said Touya with a concerned look.

Everyone took a glance at each other and each stood up.

"Alright, I'll go. Another trip to Iwatodai ought to be fun" said Yosuke. Chie, Rise, Teddie and Kanji seem to agree with Yosuke.

"It would be interesting to learn more from people higher than us" said Naoto.

"If I get to help you and Anami, I'll go gladly" said Yukiko. Touya was happy that everyone agreed and then looked at Souji.

"I'll go, you seem to have something to show us" said Souji.

Everyone, including Touya, yelled in excitement.

"All right then, I will make the preparations for tomorrow, so everyone please go pack for the trip" said Touya.

Everyone nodded their heads and left the house except for Yukiko.

"Is Anami coming too?" said Yukiko. "Yeah, I think she'll like it" said Touya.

Yukiko nodded her head and walked towards the door.

"Yukiko….." said Touya. Yukiko stopped at the door and turned towards Touya. "… what you said earlier to me this week,…. Thank you" said Touya.

Yukiko walked out the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

All right I'm already writing part 2 and for those who said "this is bull" or "he just used strong personas", Well one this is my own kind of resolve and who said there wasn't a secret member I mean we didn't know about Aigis's Sister Metis. And two I was just thinking of light and darkness or devil and angel with the persona. Well Thanks for reading and tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: SEES the Truth

**I'm am sooooo very sorry this is a year late! I had other stories and things to attend to. Learning Japanese isn't easy as well, so here it is the next part!**

* * *

**Part 2: SEES the Truth**

* * *

Third Day of Summer Break

7:30 AM

Outside of Inaba

* * *

Outside of the town of Inaba, everyone stands on a field of grass waiting for Touya to arrive.

"This is the meeting time, correct?" said Naoto.

"Yeah, where is Touya?" said Chie.

"Don't worry he'll come" said Yukiko.

After waiting a few more minutes, they heard a voice yelling from below the hill. Touya and Anami were both running up the hill with their luggage on hand.

"Sorry we're late, Anami took awhile to wake up this morning" said Touya. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't go asleep last night from the excitement" said Anami.

Everyone saw the huge smile on Anami's face and felt happy for her. Yukiko patted her head and smiled at her. Yukiko then looked at Touya and saw his staff on his back. "Is it okay to have that out in the open?" said Yukiko. "Don't worry about it, everybody in Iwatodai knows that I carry this around anyway" said Touya with a smile on his face.

Everybody felt a little worried about what people thought of Touya.

"So where's our ride?" said Yosuke.

Touya looked at his watch and a happy expression came over his face. Suddenly the noises of helicopter blades were heard in the distance. Everyone looked into the sky and saw three huge helicopters heading in their direction. The helicopters landed on the hills of grass. After landing someone stepped out of a helicopter. It was a woman with red hair slightly older than everyone.

"Mitsuru-Senpai! I didn't know you were coming!" said Touya. "I thought I would be best for me to appear here now instead of later" said Mitsuru.

"Um, Touya-san who is this?" said Rise. "Oh sorry, this is Kirijo Mitsuru, head of the Kirijo Company and former leader of SEES" said Touya. "It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Mitsuru.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone of your caliber" said Naoto. "Why thank you" said Mitsuru. "Also no introductions are needed, Touya told me everything about you guys" said Mitsuru.

"Oh, that's good to know" said Chie looking relieved. "Touya, there are others here with me as well" said Mitsuru. "Really?" said Touya.

Touya's eyes filled with excitement. Out of the same helicopter two people walked out. The first one was a blonde woman who had an old Gekkoukan High School winter uniform and the other was a brown haired woman wearing a pink jacket.

"Aigis! Yukari!" said Touya. "It is nice to see you again Touya" said Aigis. "Yeah, you've grown since we've last seen you" said Yukari. "Really? Well it doesn't matter" said Touya.

"What's with this moment here? It's like he's a little brother excited to see his family again" said Yosuke.

"Hey! We can't blame him, they're the closest to family he's got left in the world" said Yukiko. "Really? How do you know?" said Rise.

"He… uh… told me" said Yukiko. Yukiko looked like she couldn't say anymore.

"Ouch, I really need to watch my step next time" said a voice coming from behind Aigis and Yukari.

Aigis moved to the side and everyone saw a woman with green hair wearing casual clothing.

"Fuuka-Nee-chan!" said Touya jumping into the woman's arms.

"Waah, Touya! Don't jump on me so suddenly" said Fuuka.

Anami ran and jumped into Fuuka's arms as well. "Anami, you're here too?" said Fuuka. "Yeah, I get to see everyone at Iwatodai again" said Anami. "What's with them all of a sudden?" said Kanji.

"Ah, when we discovered Touya and Anami, it was Fuuka who took care of them most of the time" said Mitsuru.

"Ah, he's just very happy to see someone that's like a big sister to him" said Chie.

"I would be bear-y happy to see people who were like family to me as well" said Teddie. Touya stopped and stood up.

"Sorry about that everyone, shall we get going?" said Touya. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Iwatodai again" said Yosuke.

"Okay the far most helicopter is for the guys and the one in the middle is for the girls" said Mitsuru.

The guys walked towards their helicopter and the girls walked to theirs. Yukiko, Anami and Touya stayed.

"Wait, you're not getting on the helicopter with the other guys?" said Yukiko. "No, I'll be with Mitsuru and everyone else to explain the situation more thoroughly" said Touya.

"No fair" said Anami. "Watch her for me okay, Yukiko?" said Touya. "Sure" said Yukiko.

Everyone got into their helicopters and then the helicopters left the town. After a few hours passed by the helicopters landed behind a newly made, large scale building.

* * *

Iwotadai - Tatsumi Port Island

Dormitories

10:00 AM

* * *

Upon leaving the helicopter, Touya looked around the area.

"Where are we? This area looks familiar" said Touya.

"This is where the dorm used to be" said Yukari. "What! Really?" said Touya.

"Yeah, in the end we tore it down to make a new residential area for university students in the area" said Mitsuru.

"So what's with the helicopter landing area?" said Yosuke.

"As head of the Kirijo Company I need to travel around sometimes, so I travel through helicopter" said Mitsuru.

"That makes sense" said Rise. "Well for now all of you will be staying here for now, your rooms will be in the leftmost building" said Fuuka. "All right then, we all have classes this afternoon so we'll be gone for the rest of the day" said Yukari.

Mitsuru, Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka headed towards the dormitory. Aigis stopped in place and turned around.

"Don't do anything to hurt yourselves" said Aigis.

After saying that Aigis turned back around and headed towards the dorms.

Touya started to speak towards the group.

"Everyone should start unpacking their things before today's dark hour begins" said Touya.

The group of Inaba looked at Touya with confusion.

"Why before the dark hour?" said Teddie. "Strega Nexus is planning something, so before they can do anything, we have to train tonight to make you guys stronger" said Touya.

"What do you mean "train"! We're already strong enough!" said Kanji.

"I've been in Inaba a little longer than you think, I've seen all of you fight and it's not all that great!" said Touya.

"That's bullshit! We all have perfect control over our personas in battle!" said Yosuke.

"It's not good enough, when the girl's persona attacked you all, none of you had any means to fight back against it!" said Touya.

Everyone stood in silence after Touya's last statement. They had to admit they've only used their personas a couple of time compared to the SEES group.

Rise walked next to the Souji and looked into his eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" said Rise.

Souji looked towards Touya, who looked scared and worried if they didn't accept the training.

"Alright, we'll start the training tonight" said Souji. Touya's expression looked relieved.

"I agree we still know nothing of our Persona's true power, so I would be great if you could enlighten us" said Naoto.

"Right then, training begins at midnight" said Touya. Touya started to walk towards the dormitory. Anami walked up in front of the group.

"Thank you, everyone" said Anami. "Don't worry about it, he was more worried about us than anything else" said Chie.

"Alright then, let's head into the dorms" said Yosuke.

Everyone else agreed and walked towards the dormitory. On the leftmost building, the guys stayed in the second floor and girls on the third. While the guys were unpacking, Touya was on the phone downstairs. After a few minutes, Touya walked upstairs with a happy expression on his face. Everyone was waiting on the second floor for him.

"Is everybody done unpacking now?" said Touya. "Yeah, we're all done" said Souji. "We still have time, how 'bout we all head over to Paulownia Mall?" said Touya.

"Really!" said Yosuke. "Why not?" said Touya.

Everyone got excited to look around Iwatodai again.

* * *

Paulownia Mall

11: 00 AM

* * *

"Wow, a lot of people are here" said Chie. "Some people hang out here a lot but there are more people here than usual" said Anami. "Must be some event going around somewhere" said Touya.

They looked around and saw a giant crowd hanging around a platform.

"It seems to be over there" said Rise. They all walked in front of the platform to see what was going on. There were no posters or anything on the platform to indicate any special event.

"What's going on around here?" said Souji. "Didn't you hear? Shirai Mao is going to speak here" said a boy. "Who?" said Yukiko.

"You guys obviously aren't from around here; he's the leader of the group Strega Nexus. The group who shall bring salvation with Nyx guiding them" said the boy. Everyone became shocked and alert from hearing this comment.

Suddenly noise from the platform was heard. They turned seeing the man they had met during the dark hour on the platform.

"It's him!" said Touya. "Greetings to all who have come here today to hear the revival of Nyx! Finally, Strega Nexus shall bring forth the almighty god Nyx!" said Mao through a microphone.

The crowd cheered with excitement towards Mao.

"Damn, do all these people want to die so much!" said Kanji. Touya balled up his fists; Yukiko looked at him and started to worry.

"We almost have everything we need to free Nyx of her seal but we need one more thing!" said Mao. Everyone looked at Mao with confusion.

"We still need the "Sleeping Child's" power to destroy the seal" said Mao. "Sleeping Child?" said Naoto. "We know who the sleeping child is and it is a matter of time until we captured her" said Mao. "It's a girl then?" said Teddie.

Touya's anger had reached its peak and jumped onto the platform. "Who do you think you ar-?" said Mao then paused when realizing it was Touya.

Touya grabbed the microphone from Mao's hand.

"Everyone Nyx will not bring you salvation only death!" said Touya. The crowd looked confused but anger.

"How would you know?" yelled a person. "Death shall bring us salvation from life" yelled another person. "No it won't!" said Touya. "Like you've died before" said another person.

Touya stood quiet for a few seconds then said "but I have died before". Then everyone in the crowd became quiet.

"I was a lucky person to escape death. When I was dead, I just stood there in a cold, dark space. I kept wondering to myself "this is death? I can't do anything here but feel sorry for myself" said Touya. "If you feel horrible about yourself in life it'll only get worse in death!" said Touya.

The crowd stood quiet for a few seconds then started to mumble among themselves. In the crowd, the group heard comments like "He may be right about this", "I don't really want to die yet, and I still haven't done anything worth dying for".

Mao started to clap his hands at Touya. "A very good speech but if death is so scary and if you're still brave, then why don't you try and kill yourself again?" said Mao.

The crowd stood silent again but agreed with Mao, Touya should show how scary death is. "Very well then" said Touya.

Touya reached into his pocket and pulled out his evoker.

"(Wait, that's his evoker!)" said Souji.

Touya placed the barrel of the gun towards his head; the crowd stared at him with anticipation. Touya pulled the trigger and the sound of glass breaking was heard. Everyone saw a giant angel behind Touya. It was Helel but the crowd could not see the extra arms or bird mask. After a few seconds Helel disappeared. The crowd started to speak amongst themselves again.

"An angel was shown behind him, maybe we can trust him" said a person.

"That guy was allowed to live his life again" said another person. "Does everyone see now, death is something that shouldn't be feared or give into. Find the light within your hearts to help save your minds from death and Nyx!" said Touya.

The crowd agreed with Touya and yelled in excitement. Mao walked away from the platform saying "good job but Nyx will still be freed". The crowd dispersed away from the platform leaving Touya and the group alone in the area.

"That was a good speech, Touya-san" said Yukiko. "Thanks" said Touya jumping off of the platform. "But when have you died in life?" said Naoto.

"About five years ago, I protected Anami from a bear in the woods; my magic was still weak at the time. I was knocked into a coma for two years. Anami came to see me every day after school with my parents. One day my vital signs died and I was registered as dead." said Touya. "How did you stay alive?" said Teddie. "Anami's persona awakened and tried to restore my life. Lucifer brought me back to life by invoking my persona" said Touya.

"The day our personas awakened was really a happy one" said Anami.

"Wait, personas are unable to revive people from the dead without killing the user" said Rise. Touya's eyes changed from green to blue.

"I didn't revive him, I showed him the way out of death instead" said Lucifer. After saying that one sentence Lucifer switched back with Touya.

"I see…., that's how you saw through that persona's mimic ability" said Naoto.

"The coma wasn't all that bad I was able to meet Minato-san" said Touya. Everyone looked at him with confusion again.

"Who's Minato?" said Chie.

"The only member in SEES with the wild card ability and the one who risked his life to seal away Nyx" said Touya. Everyone stood alert and shocked upon hearing the statement.

"During the coma, I was asked to use my magic to make the seal on the door to stronger" said Touya.

"Then after you woke up you were put in the experiment to fuse two personas" said Naoto. Touya nodded his head and looked towards the roof. Touya walked off the stage and headed towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going Touya!" said Chie.

"I heading back to the dorms; I'm not in the mood to hang out anymore" said Touya. Yukiko grabbed Touya's arm, in reaction Touya turned towards Yukiko.

"Even if you're not in the mood, we're all still going to have fun" said Yukiko. "Yeah, Yukiko is right. We all came here to have fun and that's what we're going to do" said Chie. Anami walked towards Touya and held his arm with Yukiko.

"Come on Touya-nii, there's no point in being here without you" said Anami. Touya looked at Anami and Yukiko tugging at his arm, then started to smile.

"I guess I lose against you guys" said Touya. Everyone grew happy and excited from hearing Touya's surrender. After playing around the whole day, the whole group went back to the dorms and awaited the dark hour.

* * *

Dormitories - Training Room

Dark Hour

12:00

* * *

The dark hour had commenced and everyone, except for Anami, was gathered in a room covered in metal. "Why is this room covered like this?" said Yosuke.

"This room was designed to be able to withstand attacks from personas" said Touya. Everyone looked at Touya, who was wearing a long black cloak and had a SEES armband attached.

"What's with the getup?" said Kanji. "I'll be training you all as a member of SEES" said Touya. "Alright then….." said Souji.

"Before we start I need to split all of you into four different groups" said Touya. Everyone became confused. "Split us up? Why?" said Chie.

"Each of your personas are skilled in different aspects and element. Each of you must train in the style of your persona" said Touya.

"Right…, so what're the groups?" said Kanji.

"Group 1: Chie and Takashi. Group 2: Yukiko and Teddie. Group 3: Kanji, Yosuke and Naoto. Group 4: Rise" said Touya.

"Eh~! I'm all alone?" said Rise.

"Sorry Rise, but you're not a battle oriented person" said Touya. The groups were split into the four groups and were each given their weapons.

"I'm in charge of Group 2 only: This group will be focusing on their magical power" said Touya.

"I get to learn from Touya-san? (I'm so lucky!)" said Yukiko.

"Wait! What about the rest of us?" said Chie. "Your teachers are on their way" said Touya. The door opened and Fuuka with two other men, all wearing SEES armbands, walked into the room.

The first man with silver hair and boxing gloves went in front of group 1. The other male, with a baseball cap on his head and a long katana, went in front of group 3. Fuuka walked next to Rise with her evoker in her hand.

"I'm Sanada Akihiko; I'm in charge of teaching group 1 by improving their physical abilities of them and their personas. Nice to meet you all" said the silver haired male.

"I'm Iori Junpei; I will be helping group 3 by teaching them how to combine their persona's physical and magical abilities. Damn Touya, you sure have a lot of cute girls on your team" said Junpei.

"Junpei-Senpai, please refrain from gazing too much" said Touya.

"Rise, I'll be teaching you to use your scanning abilities better" said Fuuka smiling at Rise.

"Ah, thank you very much, Fuuka-san" said Rise. "Alright I wish you all luck" said Touya.

"Touya, you sound like you're about to leave" said Yosuke.

"Well…, I kind of am. I will be switching with Lucifer since he has better control over magic than I do" said Touya rubbing the back of his head. Touya's eyes changed from green to blue.

"Alright let's get started!" said Lucifer. Teddie got a little scared from seeing Lucifer in Touya's body.

"Don't get scared Teddie! Now I need you to hit me with the strongest spell you got!" said Lucifer.

"What! Why!" said Teddie. "This will give me a measurement of your power. Yukiko, you do the same after Teddie" said Lucifer. Teddie and Yukiko looked at each other then pulled out their persona cards.

"Come on out Kamui!" said Teddie. "Amaterasu!" said Yukiko. Teddie's persona was a metallic bear with exaggerated claws.

Yukiko's persona was a human body with wings and a sword with its scabbard.

"Right then…., Bufudyne!" said Teddie. A giant block of ice started to form around Lucifer. Lucifer calmly pulled out his staff and lifted it up into the air.

"Bufu" said Lucifer.

A small block of fell on top of the Bufudyne and shattered it.

"Ahhh, my Bufudyne…."said Teddie.

"Agidyne" said Yukiko.

Lucifer burst into flame but didn't move an inch. The flames died out and Lucifer's body was undamaged.

"My attack had no effect either" said Yukiko. "I'm going to train you guys so that your attacks will be enough to hurt me, if you want to be able to hold your own in battle" said Lucifer.

Yukiko and Teddie stood and listened to Lucifer hoping to grow stronger.

In group 1, Akihiko's persona, Ceaser, was holding back the attacks of Souji's and Chie's personas, Izanagi and Suzuka Gongen.

"Your personas reflect your own inner strength! At this level, you won't be able to defeat anything" said Akihiko. "I thought we could handle this" said Chie.

In group 3, Junpei had everyone's persona out and meditating.

"Focus, on the energy you have or something that makes you want to become stronger" said Junpei.

In group 4, Rise and Fuuka had their personas out scanning everyone's persona.

"You're doing well, relax and sense everyone's emotions and feelings" said Fuuka.

* * *

Training Room

Dark Hour

12:00 - 30 minutes later

* * *

"Who knew just meditating with our personas can be so tiring" said Yosuke. "Magic training with Lucifer is just too grim" said Teddie.

"Physical workouts with Akihiko are just too exhausting" said Chie. "I guess you guys were rough with them" said Touya. "Of course, there's no time for anyone to be weak" said Akihiko.

"They'll all learn soon enough this training will help them out" said Junpei.

"Well, everybody might as well get some rest now. For one more day you're all going to have the same training as today, then we'll try to get you all of your personas to work together" said Touya.

"Before you leave, I want to hear the full story from you Touya" said Akihiko. "Why me?" said Touya.

"When Mitsuru explained it, she seemed to be hiding something" said Akihiko.

"My guess is she left out the part of Minato-Senpai possibly dying?" said Touya for reassurance. Everyone on the ground became alert from the question and stood up to listen.

"So that's what she left out…" said Junpei. "Touya-san, what do you mean Minato-Senpai possibly dying?" said Yukiko.

"If Strega Nexus is actually planning to use Izanami's power, it's very likely that Minato can die" said Touya. "What do you mean?" said Yosuke.

"Izanami's power is solely based on the true emotions of humans, using it to release the seal can kill Minato-Senpai only if people still want Nyx to kill them, Minato will die along with them" said Touya. "I see, so if people do not wish for Nyx, Minato-san can still live, correct?" said Naoto.

"Yeah, thanks to the magic I used to enforce the seal" said Touya. "Then we'll make sure Minato-Sensei won't die!" said Teddie.

Everyone then looked at Teddie. "Teddie, what are you talking about?" said Souji.

"If he's only dying because people want Nyx, then there's only one thing we can do to keep him alive. During the day, we show people the joy of living and how horrible death is" said Teddie. "Amazing, this dumb bear actually said something smart" said Yosuke.

"Hey! I'm a bear-y smart bear!" said Teddie. "You sure are Teddie" said Rise patting Teddie's head.

"Let's go ahead and go through with Teddie's plan tomorrow" said Touya. "We'll help too" said Akihiko. Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan. Three days passed by while everyone trained and tried to get everyone to live again during the day. On the fourth day, the training was finished and the dark hour was half over. Today Mitsuru, Yukari and Aigis were observing the training.

"This is great everyone! I think we're finally ready" said Touya. Everyone yelled in excitement. "It's all thanks to your preparation, Touya-san" said Yukiko. "I didn't do much. I just-" said Touya.

Suddenly a surge a pain went through his head. Touya grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. "Auuggh!" said Touya. "Touya-san!" said Yukiko. Everyone ran next to him to help him out.

"Touya! What's wrong?" said Akihiko. "They're trying to break the seal now" said Touya struggling. Everyone was shocked from hearing the statement. Touya's pain disappeared and stood up normally.

"They did it, the seal was broken" said Touya. "No way" said Chie. "Wait, what about Minato-Sensei?" said Teddie.

"Follow me! We'll check on him now!" said Mitsuru. Everyone followed Mitsuru out the door and down into the basement.

"Why the hell is his body down here?" said Kanji running down. "After the doctors told us his body was dead, we decided to keep it until the day he awakens. Down here is the Abyss of Time, it's the only place we could preserve his body" said Mitsuru.

After passing through one door, everyone saw a male body floating in the air. "Senpai…." said Touya. "No! He's dead!" said Aigis.

Souji and Touya saw something behind the body; it was a bright, orange light. Without their own self-control, they both slowly raised their arms toward the light. Suddenly the light shined and entered Minato's body. Minato's eyes started to slowly open and his body floated down.

"Minato!" said Yukari running first to him. Everyone else ran towards Minato. Yukari embraced Minato's body into her arms. "Yukari?" said Minato. "Minato-san, are you okay?" said Mitsuru. "I am a bit sleepy" said Minato scratching his head.

"He's still the same person as always" said Junpei. Souji and Touya were still looking above them. "What's wrong with you two?" said Akihiko.

"There's a persona card up there" said Souji. Everyone else looked above but saw nothing in the air, except for Minato.

"Whose card is that?" said Minato. "Minato-Senpai…, I think it's yours" said Touya.

Minato raised his arm into the air and the persona card flew onto his hand. After touching the card, it became visible to everybody else. "Whoa, where'd that come from?" said Kanji.

"A persona card?" said Minato. "Why did only Minato-san get one?" said Aigis. A figure appeared on the card, it was the figure of Orpheus Telos. "It's Orpheus and he's back with me" said Minato.

Aigis started to look like she was confused. "Does that mean that I have Athena back?" said Aigis. "Try and see Aigis" said Yukari.

Aigis looked at Minato who still look like he was in a weak condition but smiled at Aigis to reassure her. Aigis started to focus her energy within and felt a surge of power. But no persona or signs of it emerged from Aigis. "It didn't appear" said Aigis.

"No way, I thought it would appear" said Yukari. "What happened to Aigis-san's persona?" said Rise.

"After the incident with the Abyss of Time, Aigis lost all her persona abilities. No one knew why and we couldn't find any answers" said Mitsuru. "Aigis, you'll get your persona back soon" said Minato. "How do you know?" said Aigis.

"Trust me. I'm still a little tired, so I'm going to rest for now" said Minato closing his eyes.

Everyone had felt content with having Minato back with them and safe. Touya was struggling with a thought in his mind. "Touya-san, what's wrong?" said Yukiko.

"Mao said something about needing the "Sleeping Child" for the revival of Nyx" said Touya. "You think they may have found that person?" said Chie. "I don't know… . . . it's too soon to tell" said Touya. Touya felt something and started to run up the stairs.

"Touya! Where are you going!" said Souji. "Someone broke the barrier I put over Anami" said Touya running.

Hearing the statement, everyone became alert and ran after Touya. After reaching the third floor, the group finally caught up with Touya who stood immobilized in front of Anami's door. Everyone saw the empty room with the window opened. Touya dropped to his knees and placed his hands over Anami.

"She's gone I couldn't protect her again!" said Touya. Rise noticed a piece of paper on the wall and retrieved it.

"It's a letter from Strega Nexus" said Rise. Touya's head looked back up to see the letter in Rise's hand.

"To members of SEES, we have finally gotten our hands on the "Sleeping Child" and the revival of Nyx is now inevitable. Even with your efforts to decrease our group's morale we already have everything we need. Now all you can do is watch behind the wall and see humanity finally end!" said Rise reading the letter.

"Anami was the "Sleeping Child"!" said Yosuke. "I see that would make sense" said Naoto. "What do you mean Naoto-kun?" said Yukiko. "Anami's persona is now within Touya as the second personality, leaving Anami's body as a potential possessor of another persona" said Naoto.

"That seems possible. Anami can be used as a body for Nyx and the "Sleeping Child" title must be related to Anami's ability to still use a persona" said Mitsuru.

"I see" said Touya speaking out loud. Everyone turned towards Touya.

"Not only did I not protect Anami but I'm also the reason of why she was kidnapped. If she still had Lucifer now, she would still be here" said Touya.

"That's not true Touya-san! It's not your fault, the experiment was the entire cause of it" said Yukiko.

"But I agreed to it knowing Anami could get hurt, it's still all my fault" said Touya. "Touya….." said Souji. Touya stood up and wind covered his entire body. After the wind disappeared, Touya was gone.

"Where'd he go?" said Yosuke. "Fuuka, Rise! Find out Touya's and Anami's location!" said Mitsuru.

Both of them nodded their heads and immediately summoned their personas. After they finished searching both of them seemed to be surprised. "Is there something wrong?" asked Chie.

"No, we're unable to find Anami" said Fuuka. "But Touya's presence is all over the city" said Rise. Everyone became alarmed and realized that something like that would happen.

"He's probably dispersing his magic all over the city" said Aigis. "So how are we supposed to find him?" said Yukari. "That idiot, he's the only one that can possibly find Anami" said Junpei. Yukiko looked distressed and Souji saw that look, then thought of an idea.

"Let's look for him anyway!" said Souji. From hearing that outrageous statement everyone jumped. "I know it sounds crazy but we can find him if we spread out" said Souji.

"He's right, we won't get anything done if we don't go search for the bastard!" said Kanji. Everyone agreed and nodded their head. After deciding areas to search, everyone dispersed from the area except Souji and Yukiko.

"Yukiko, you know where he is don't you?" said Souji. "Huh! No way, there's no way I know where he is" said Yukiko. Souji saw Yukiko's distressed expression.

"It's alright Yukiko, go ahead and see him" said Souji. Yukiko looked surprised and happy. She nodded her head and ran through the hallway. Souji held up a persona card in his hand.

"Should I take this as a sign of a new arcana" said Souji.

Within the card each persona arcana social link was shining brightly except for the priestess arcana which had a different color around it. Also within the card there was a new slot.

* * *

Tatsumi Port Island

Dark Hour

12:00 - 40 Minutes later

* * *

Near the Iwatodai station, Touya was at the dock. Yukiko came running and panting.

"T-touya-san…" said Yukiko. "Yukiko-san, I felt you come" said Touya. "I knew you would come here, this is the best place to see the sun rise" said Yukiko.

"Yeah…but too bad the dark hour is still in effect. I can't even see it" said Touya. Yukiko walked over to Touya and sat next to him. "When will you come back?" said Yukiko. "Not until I can find Anami but right now I can't even sense her" said Touya.

"You know I can help you? I'll always be here for you, no matter what" said Yukiko.

Touya had a sudden flash of memory to when Yukiko said that to him in Inaba.

"Thanks Yukiko but I can't. I endangered Anami's life just so I could live on, I can't face anyone else knowing that" said Touya.

"But didn't Anami want you to live?" said Yukiko. Touya turned and faced Yukiko out of confusion.

"When you were in the hospital, Anami used her persona to help you continue your life and isn't that the want to live on?" said Yukiko.

"But she's not here anymore and Anami was the only important person that wanted me to live on" said Touya looking away. "You know, I feel really hurt hearing that" said Yukiko. Touya turned back towards to Yukiko.

"I want you to live….. More than anyone else, I want you to live" said Yukiko. "Is that… really true?" said Touya.

"Of course it is, it's because I l-l-l-lo…." said Yukiko turning red. "A reason, no, a person to live for" said Touya. "Touya-san?" said Yukiko.

Touya stood up and held his staff towards the horizon. "All right then! I will live not just for the sake of Anami but for you as well Yukiko" said Touya.

Yukiko turned red but continued to stare at Touya's youthful smile. Touya noticed something and turned around.

"Live for me as well, Touya" said Souji's voice. Souji stood there behind them.

"Souji-san when did you get here?" said Yukiko. "But not just me, Touya…but for everyone else as well" said Souji. Touya smiled again and nodded his head.

"Right then, for everyone's sake I will continue living!" said Touya. Suddenly the noise of glass breaking was heard between the three of them and each of their persona cards appeared in front of them.

"What's happening!" said Yukiko. Touya and Yukiko's card had a line linking them together. A voice started to speak to them.

"The silent voice within one's heart has spoken the most profound wisdom to one yearning for life" said the voice.

At that moment Yukiko's persona, Amaterasu started to change. Amaterasu's body changed to a golden color and covered it with a golden light. Its sword changed into two fans in each hand. "I am the Persona who has shown life into the soul, I am Amaterasu Kazen" said Amaterasu.

"Amazing my persona… has changed" said Yukiko.

Touya looked into his card and saw Helel started to change as well. The chains changed into a golden veil of cloth and covered its entire body. The bird mask only covered the eyes of his face.

"I am no longer of the arcana of Star but am the arcana of Creation, I am now Seraphim Helel" said Helel. "My Persona changed as well! Hey, Lucifer anything change for you?" said Touya. Lucifer's voice started to abrupt out of Touya's staff.

"Why the hell would anything change for me! I'm not the one flirting with the girl!" said Lucifer. Yukiko and Touya stared to blush simultaneously. As Souji laughed a light shot into his card from both of Yukiko's and Touya's card.

The priestess arcana within Souji's card started to shine normally again and the Creation arcana appeared next to death.

"I see so this is reason behind that" said Souji. Izanagi changed from black to white and became Izanagi no Okami. "Izanagi no Okami! He's back!" said Souji.

"Back? When did he appear?" said Touya. "During our fight with Izanami, right after I sealed him, but something's wrong" said Souji.

Souji looked closely at Izanagi no Okami and saw that his blade was missing.

"His sword! It's gone!" said Souji. "Why would it be gone?" said Yukiko.

As they started to think, the door to the velvet room appeared next to them. "Whoa! What's this door!" said Yukiko. "The Velvet room… Igor is calling for us" said Touya. Souji nodded his head and held out the key.

The door shined brightly and the light coming from the door enveloped them inside. As they open their eyes they found themselves within a blue room full of doors all over and a table sitting in the middle of the room.

"The Velvet room has changed" said Touya looking around. Touya then felt something tugging at his sleeve. Touya turned to see Yukiko, with tiny tears emerging from her eyes, tugging his sleeve.

"Yukiko! What're you doing here?" said Touya. "I don't know, that door just appeared and when Souji-san took out the key I found myself here along with you two" said Yukiko.

"You were allowed in here?" said Souji. "Igor! What's the meaning of this!" said Touya.

Igor appeared at the table and started to chuckle to himself. "I would like it if you wouldn't yell in this room" said Igor. "Why did you let Yukiko in here?" said Touya. "Why wouldn't I? This girl is the one to help create the Arcana of Creation" said Igor.

"That's…" said Touya. "Never mind that, Igor, why did you call us here?" said Souji.

"As expected of the wild card holder, Mao has already transferred Nyx into that little girl's body" said Igor.

Touya's rage was almost directed at Igor but Yukiko, holding onto his arm, held him back. "Why are you telling us this?" said Souji.

"Just some advice before you face the challenges ahead, Touya, you've only unlocked one of the mindsets needed to face Nyx and Souji, what you seek dwells within three other personas. The will to face them shall be your choice" said Igor.

Souji had balled up his hands into a fist and lifted into the air. "I'm not going to stop now when I've come so far" said Souji.

Behind him, only Touya could see the trembling of Souji's hand. But he did not know the reason why. Was it fear, excitement, or even anger? None could tell because at that moment his expression did not show.

"Very well…" said Igor. The doorway appeared behind them and showed an exit back to the dormitory.

"I shall watch the path of the true holders of truth and see what they have decided" said Igor. Each of them walked out without looking back to Igor or questioning his final words.

* * *

Dormitories

Dark Hour

12:00 - 50 minutes later

* * *

Back within the dormitory, everyone gathered back into the living room of the dormitory, after they were done scolding Touya.

"Touya-san, did you plan anything to rescue Anami?" said Naoto.

"No, I can't do this by myself. So I decided to trust everyone for help this time" said Touya.

Touya placed his staff into the center of the circle and it stood there. "Here's not only my proof of trust but also the trust of Lucifer and Anami" said Touya.

A smile spread across his face and for a quick second his eye color changed to blue and then flashed back to green. Everyone was shocked a bit; confused if it was really Lucifer smiling at them along with Touya. Each of them nodded their heads.

"Okay! Let's do this together!" said the Inaba group. "By the way Touya-senpai, are you and Yukiko-senpai a couple now?" said Rise.

Rise had pointed out that they were holding each other's hand since they had arrived. Both Touya and Yukiko were both oblivious to the fact until this moment. Yukiko quickly released her hand from Touya's grip and started to flail her arms around. Words came from her mouth by they were either in audible or gibberish. Touya grabbed hold of Yukiko's hand and stopped her from flailing.

"Yes, we are. I love her and she responded to my feelings, nothing wrong with it right?" said Touya. A huge exclamation was heard mainly from the boys of the group. Junpei placed his hand on Touya's shoulder.

"Not bad Touya!" exclaimed Junpei. Souji was clapping his hands along with Rise. "Congratulations" said Souji. "Yukiko, when did you!" said Chie.

"That's sad Satonaka, aren't you supposed to be her best friend?" said Yosuke. "She kept it a secret from me!" said Chie. "I'm so sorry Chie. I didn't want to tell you just yet" said Yukiko.

"It's fine Yukiko, I'm happy for you. You finally found someone" said Chie. "Thank you Chie" said Yukiko. "But Teddie over there…" said Chie.

Pointing at the Teddie, everyone saw he was having a mental breakdown. "Yukiko-chan, does this mean no more stud hunting with me?" said Teddie.

"Teddie, don't say that in front of Touya-san!" said Yukiko. "Stud hunting? What's that?" said Touya. "Eh, he's your boyfriend and doesn't know about that?" said Kanji.

"Shall we inform him?" said Naoto.

"Don't you dare!" said Yukiko.

"Eh? Now I'm curious…" said Touya.

The whole Inaba group was laughing and ignoring how loud they were being. From behind the members of SEES were smiling, seeing the radiance of not only their old comrade but the whole group.

"The dark hour is going to end soon, so everyone head back to your rooms" said Mitsuru. Everyone nodded and started walking until the clock on the TV had disappeared. And replacing it on the screen was Mao. All of them stood alert, from seeing the face of the enemy so soon.

"Greetings to all of you" said Mao.

"Strega Nexus, what do you need from us now that you have kidnapped one of our members?" said Mitsuru.

"I don't really need anything. But I thought I would show you SEES members something…" said Mao.

The camera started to adjust its view and zoomed out of the picture. The image that showed upon the screen widened the eyes of all SEES members. A cold feeling enveloped the room and the Inaba group was curious to know what they were looking at.

"It can't be…" said Fuuka.

"…Tartarus" said Minato. A giant tower far hanging above Mao's head was seen.

The tower looked as if it stretched into the heavens and even past it. With its green, malicious aura, all members of the group were scared.

"By the way fake magician, your sister is safe with us…" said Mao.

His grip tightned around Yukiko's hand and only a small pain surged.

"Touya-san….. (He's holding back)" said Yukiko. "What is your objective by appearing before us?" said Aigis. "Nothing at all… we can't be stopped so I decided to make you all writhe with anxiety" said Mao.

Mao's harsh words pierced through everyone's mind and anger started to fester in each of them.

"Then let's bet on it!" said Souji. The alarming exclamation had everyone alert.

"A bet? Interesting, what do you have in mind?" said Mao.

"A game of tag, of sorts. If we can catch you before you reach Nyx, you'll release Anami without fighting back" said Souji.

"And if you can't?" said Mao. "I'll give you my remaining power of Izanami" said Souji.

Mao's eye widened for a quick second and then he started to chuckle very loudly to himself. "Very well! Let's play this little game of yours! The Dark Hour is going to end in a few minutes, so let's proceed with it tomorrow" said Mao.

Before he could receive any response, Mao had slammed his hand against the camera and the screen reverted back to the image of a clock. Everyone then turned to the courageous leader, who had just make a remarkably idiotic gamble.

"Souji, what're you thinking betting your power like that!" said Yousuke and Touya. Souji scratched his head for a little. "I just got caught up in the moment…" said Souji. Everyone exclaimed with a loud yell.

"But I don't regret doing it" said Souji. They each stopped and listened to him. "For a moment, I felt like I did the same thing Touya did" said Souji. "Huh, what did I do?" said Touya. "I took the risk even in the dark times, just like you did in front of that crowd earlier this week" said Souji.

Images of the rampaging crowd appeared in each of their minds. "Even though they were against you with their full power, you stood their trying to help them. Truth be told, when I learned about the dark hour, I was scared" said Souji. He looked around at each of his friends.

"Scared that something would try to harm us, scared that I didn't know a thing that was happening. Until you came, fighting even though you were fighting blind and with everything against you" said Souji.

"Souji-san, that was just me fighting as an older brother…" said Touya.

"But you could still fight, that helped me fight as well. So, I thank you Touya-san" said Souji. Touya was speechless and Yukiko smiled. "Sensei's words are bear-y powerful, no matter whom they're against!" said Teddie.

"Souji-senpai, that was amazing" said Rise clinging to his arm.

"So, is this gamble proceeding?" said Naoto. Everyone turned towards Touya. Touya was facing the ground, his arms were trembling. Small tears had hit the floor. He grabbed his staff and struck the bottom of it against the ground. Holding his head up high he muttered "Let's do this!".

Everyone exclaimed in excitement. "Touya… he's grown…" said Minato. "How do you know that Sleeping Beauty?" said Junpei playfully hitting Minato.

"Minato-san was able to talk to Touya because of Touya's magical link to the wild card ability" said Fuuka. "So much happening in one day… I'm really tired…" said Yukari.

"Are you okay?" said Minato. "Don't worry about me, worry more about yourself!" said Yukari. Minato drew back in fear. Touya looked around and saw every person's face was smiling. "I won't let this ever disappear…" mumbled Touya.


End file.
